Clawidus
'''Clawidus '''is the main antagonist of the episode ''the Christmas Special ''in the Black Lion franchise. He's an evil and sadistic hitman that Luther hired to exterminate Santa Claus and ruin Christmas. Background Many years ago, Clawidus lived in the outskirts of the 2nd dimension and was outlawed because of his attempted usurpations all over the 2nd dimension, especially Taurus because he tried to drop the castle's chandelier on Xavier but they latter saw the chandelier and used his staff to blast into pieces. The Bull King saw Clawidus and angrily banished him for his attempted usurpation and murder. After the events in the Taurus Kingdom, the people of the 2nd dimension thought that Clawidus has finally retired from usurpation schemes. Unknown to all, Clawidus has settled down and married an unnamed lioness, only this, she managed to give birth to sons, unlike his late wife. Seeing how his stepsons were mischievous and troublesome, he figured that they would make excellent henchmen to his schemes. A few years later, Clawidus' second wife passed away leaving him as a widower and his stepsons as orphans. Clawidus promised his sons that one day, they'll not only live in castle, they'll rule the entire 2nd dimension as monarchs. Personality Clawidus is portrayed to be an evil and hungry outlaw who not only enjoys cooking up dangerous schemes but loves to cook people in his famous Mice and Rat Stew and feed himself and his stepsons with it. While acting and appearing to be funny and comedic, that side of Clawidus' personality will take an immediate shift if somebody gets in the way of his schemes. He'll become sadistic, abusive and will not hesitate to destroy those who try to rescue his victims from his schemes. Also, Clawidus has a lot of pride in his past achievements and believes that job that the Evil King has hired to do is not a challenge, showing a great level of arrogance. Clawidus did however, have a soft side for his stepsons until they climax when they stood up to their father, saying that they didn't want to ruin Christmas. Clawidus' ways of killing someone is psychotic, insane and barbaric. He orders Henry and Sam to kidnap that certain person and bring them back to him for immediate execution. He then cooks the corpse into a meal for him and his stepsons to enjoy. Clawidus' way of killing that certain can be in anyway he wants. But Clawidus' favorite way of killing a person is by dropping them in molten lava. When a victim proves to be stubborn or even tries to make an escape, Clawidus will unleash his pet dragon to devour that victim. Creating dozens of machines around the basement of the Bat Castle, shows a great level of Clawidus' intelligence and skill in inventing. Despite being fooled by the Lion Family members, Clawidus' quick-thinking helped recapture Santa Claus, along with Plumette and the Lion Family members in his clutches. Physical appearance Clawidus is a slender red lion with red auburn with green eyes and a necklace. Appearances Christmas Special On the 12th day of December, Luther concocts a plan to ruin Christmas. But seeing how doing the scheme will lead to his downfall. Instead, he decided to contact his father's childhood, Clawidus to help him with his scheme. Clawidus is contacted and came to the Bat Kingdom. While Henry and Sam were ordered with kidnapping Santa Claus, Clawidus went down to his lair in the basement of the Bat Kingdom to set up torture devices to execute Santa Claus. The kidnapping is a success and during his absence, Matthew was going take Santa's place as a gift giver. On Christmas Eve, Santa was brought down to his lair to be devoured by Clawidus. Determined to save both Santa and Matthew, Plumette and the Lion Family members went over to the Bat Castle to rescue Santa but Clawidus caught them, trying to escape with Santa. He uses a machine to recapture Santa, Plumette and the Lion Family members in the process. While preparing his Mice and Rat Stew, Clawidus overhears Xavier's announcement about Matthew's apparent death. Upon learning that, Clawidus will be able to succeed in his crime. Unbeknownst to Clawidus and the others, Matthew survived the explosion and is in the 2nd dimension to rescue his female lover and friends. Shocked at the sight of seeing his new enemy alive, he activates an assortment of weapons to kill Matthew but it proved useless as he was capable of dodging them. Fed up, Clawidus releases his dragon to kill his enemies. The dragon grabs Nathan and just as the gang thought it was going to eat him, the dragon grabbed some candy from his pocket and ate it. But the dragon was still hungry and was going to finish Nathan off. With help from Santa, Matthew manages to soothe the dragon's hunger and befriend. Angered at what happened, Clawidus angrily orders the dragon to kill his enemies and calls the dragon, a stupid lizard in the process. Offended by the insult, the dragon grabbed Clawidus and swallowed him in one gulp. Once the dragon burped Clawidus' necklace out, it is confirmed that the lion is gone for good. Trivia * In earlier drafts, Clawidus was going to be eldest brother of Harold, Blue and Scarface but the storywriter decided to have that idea dropped out. Category:Lions Category:Villains Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Males Category:Henchmen Category:Deceased characters Category:Singing characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Wooten Villains Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Chefs Category:Parents Category:TV Animation characters Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Animated characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Adults Category:Inventors Category:Stepparents Category:Spouses Category:Jungle animals